SUPERNATURAL Prequel HAUNT HIGH
by Triligors
Summary: 30 years ago a substitute teacher murdered over 200 students and staff. Dean and Sam have moved back to Lawrence, Kansas where they encounter a ghost that kills every ten years on the aniversary of the massacre Holloween.Sam and Dean's journey begins far


"SUPERNATURAL PREQUEL: HAUNT HIGH"

A screenplay by

Adam Minneci

"HAUNT HIGH"

FADE IN:

int. WINCHESTER FAMILY HOME- SAM'S BEDROOM- NIGHT

6 YEARS AGO…

Open to a small BOY, around nine years old, sleeping in his bed, this is YOUNG SAM. ANGLE ON a closed closet door. CLOSE UP the DOOR HANDLE begins to TWIST and turn FEROCIOUSLY! Young Sam quickly opens his eyes and sits up in bed. He looks towards the closet. BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! The sound of something heavy trying to get out. Young Sam quickly lays down and pulls the cover over his eyes. Silence. Young Sam grins. ANGLE ON closet door tilts open… SQUEAK… Young Sam jumps up in bed and sees a shadow of a man standing in his closet. Young Sam gulps.

MAN (V.O.)

Sam.

Young Sam gets off of his bed and quickly exits the room. SLAM! The closet door slams shut.

INT. WINCHESTER FAMILY HOME- HALLWAYS

Young Sam runs through the dusty, cobwebbed hallways of his home. Scrawling of ghosts and demons cover the walls, in addition to cut out newspaper articles about the paranormal. YOUNG DEAN exits the bathroom, yawning. Young Sam rushes past him. Young Dean watches him with an arched eyebrow and walks into his room.

INT. WINCHESTER FAMILY HOME- JOHN'S BEDROOM

John sits at his desk going through newspaper articles concerning frequent ghost sightings on Highway 666. Young Sam enters the room. John looks towards his son with concern.

JOHN

Sam… hey. Just finishing up some work. How are yah? Finished with that book report for school yet?

YOUNG SAM

Dad, there's something in my room.

John looks down towards his desk and shakes his head ok. He reaches into his desk and pulls out a .45. He looks back up towards his son.

JOHN

Where is it?

FADE TO:

int. WINCHESTER FAMILY HOME- SAM'S BEDROOM- NIGHT

Young Sam leans against the bedroom door. John leans against the closet door. Sam looks on, afraid.

JOHN

Stand back…

John opens the closet door… Nothing. John shakes his head ok.

JOHN

It's ok. We'll get him next time.

Young Sam looks into his father's eyes.

JOHN

Here.

John kneels down and hands his son the .45 pistol. Young Sam takes it and looks towards his father frightened.

JOHN

If anything tries to come through, anything at all. Use this.

John pats on his son the shoulder.

JOHN

I'll be in my room if you need me.

Young Sam shakes his head ok. He places the gun next to his bed. Climbs in and goes to sleep. ANGLE ON closet door. Silence and tranquility.

**EXT. LAWRENCE KANSAS HIGH SCHOOL (lynard skynard- the boys are back in town)**

Establishing shot of Lawrence Kansas High School, dead leaves flow from the hanging branches of a swaying tree, students pile into the school avoiding the far off woods to the right and an old abandoned tool shed that used be the tech room. A 67' Chevy Impala drives into the parking lot. CLOSE UP a cigarette falls onto the ground and a boot squashes it. The boot belonged to DEAN. He quickly looks into the abandoned woods that surrounded the premises. He nods his head ok. He's a senior at High School, his brother on the other hand just started this year. SAM gets out of the passenger seat.

DEAN

Be here directly at the hour.

SAM

At four. I know. Anything else or just treading grounds dad already covered?

DEAN

Hey, it's not like I want to play the role of the "babysitter."

Dean takes out another cigarette and lights it.

SAM

You know, those are bad for your health

Dean shrugs

DEAN

I'm recovering

SAM

(sarcastic)

Sure.

Sam reaches in and GRABS his backpack. He begins to walk away and enter the crowd of the other students entering the school. Dean shakes his head ok, watching over all of the other students. He walks in, alone.

SMOOTH TRANSITION TO:

**INT. LAWRENCE KANSAS HIGH SCHOOL-HALLWAYS**

Dean looks around. Students of all ages stood next to their lockers talking. He over hears a couple of guys to his right, he glances over. BRIAN holds up a photograph of what looked like Bigfoot to KYLE.

BRIAN

So, now do you believe me?

KYLE

You're saying that's…

BRIAN

The one and the only man, the one and the only… pretty wicked huh?

DEAN

So, that's what Bigfoot looks like?

Brian shakes his head yes.

BRIAN

Saw it with my own two eyes.

DEAN

Did it walk on two legs?

Brian shakes his head yes. Dean takes the picture and looks it over, he cracks a grin.

BRIAN

What?

DEAN

Where did you say you took this?

BRIAN

Meadows Creek.

DEAN

Meadows Creek?

BRIAN

Yeah, you know the…

DEAN

I know where it is.

Dean hands the picture over to Brian.

DEAN

(sarcastic)

So, a big hairy humanoid walking on two legs, around in Meadows Creek. That's just gotta be him right?

Kyle and Brian exchange a curious glance.

DEAN

Well, sorry to break up your party guys. But, that's not big foot.

BRIAN

What are you talking about? I saw it.

KYLE

Yeah.

DEAN

No. To be exact, what you did see was a nudist homeless man wandering around the woods squatting anywhere to take up residence. Not Bigfoot. Be careful who sees you with that, unless you want people to spread rumors- of course.

(Sarcastic beat)

Good try though.

Dean begins to walk away

BRIAN

Hey, how do you know that this isn't Big Foot?

Dean stops and grins

DEAN

It's my job to know.

Dean continues to walk away. Brian and Kyle both look at the picture one more time. Kyle quickly looks away.

KYLE

Oh, sick dude.

BRIAN

It was dark… it could have been him.

KYLE

(sarcastic)

Sure.

Kyle walks away. Brian rips the picture in two.

INT. LAWRENCE KANSAS HIGH SCHOOL- CAFETERIA

Sam sits alone reading a book about the law and Judicial system. Counting the days down to college, four years; four years until he could possibly get a life of his own, a normal life. He glances around and notices other students looking towards him suspicious, one of the students stop at his lunch table. His name is MARK.

MARK

Is it true?

Sam remains silent.

MARK

What happened to your mom. That she was devoured by something from out of this world. That true?

Sam picks up his backpack, puts the book in it and zips it closed. He stands up.

SAM

I don't know what your talking about.

Sam walks away. Mark looks towards JAIME, another student.

MARK

It's definitely true

JAIME

If you forgot, he didn't say anything.

MARK

And that would make him less suspicious how?

JAIME

You're such a jerk.

Jaime slightly, friendly pushes Mark. Sam glances back towards them. He breaths out and a visible gust of air comes out. Just four more years, until he could at least attempt to live a normal life.

INT. WINCHESTER FAMILY HOME- BASEMENT

Sam paces back and forth in the cob webbed basement. He stops as he notices the door above squeak open. Dean walks down.

DEAN

Figured I'd find you down here. Dad's looking for you.

SAM

I'm busy.

Dean shakes his head ok.

DEAN

Seems like it.

SAM

Jesus, Dean… all I want to do is live a normal life.

DEAN

Normal? You mean fake?

Sam raises his eyebrow. Dean shakes his head ok and walks over to a picture of their mom. He picks it up.

DEAN

There's normality, something that people hide behind. And then there's the real world.

Dean hands the picture over to Sam.

DEAN

Think about that.

Dean walks back up the stairs. Sam places the picture down as the door closes above. He looks around the basement and notices an antique rocking chair moving by itself. He cracks a grin and shakes his head no. He walks back upstairs.

EXT. WINCHESTER FAMILY HOME- BACKYARD

Dean stands alone in the yard. Shooting a gun towards empty beer bottles with perfect aim. Dean glances behind his back towards his smiling father.

JOHN

Better than last time.

DEAN

I told you I was going to be better than you one day.

John laughs as Dean places the gun down against a wooden picnic table.

JOHN

I have no doubt of that son.

John and Dean walk in. John pats his son on the back.

JOHN

No doubt.

INT. WINCHESTER FAMILY HOME- SECOND FLOOR STAIRCASE

Sam looks down towards them. The perfect father and son relationship. He shakes his head ok. Something he could never have. He enters back into his room.

INT. WINCHESTER FAMILY HOME- SAM'S BEDROOM

Sam sits on his bed and rubs his eyes, tired. He lays down and yawns. An AIM message alert beeps. Sam opens his eyes and looks casually over towards the computer.

JAIME4279

Hey.

Sam walks over towards the computer and he begins to type.

SAM887

Who is this?

JAIME4279

Jaime… from school.

SAM887

Oh. What do you want?

JAIME4279

Did you hear about tomorrow?

SAM887

Huh?

JAIME 4279

Lol. You don't know?

SAM887

Know what?

KNOCK… KNOCK… KNOCK. Sam looks up towards the door and Dean opens it.

DEAN

Dinner time, you can talk to your girlfriend later.

SAM

She's not my girlfriend.

DEAN

(sarcastic)

Yeah, sure…

(beat)

Just hustle along will yah? I'm starving.

Dean exits the room. Sam looks back towards the computer and types.

SAM887

GTG

Sam closes the computer down and exits his room.

INT. WINCHESTER FAMILY HOME- KITCHEN

John, Dean and Sam eat in silence.

JOHN

So, how was the first day at school?

SAM

Good. Since I know that it's only for a week or so.

John looks towards his son concerned.

DEAN

It's a good school dad. Did you find anymore evidence yet?

JOHN

We're narrowing it down.

Dean shakes his head ok.

JOHN

Speaking of which. Sam, we really need you to get back to practicing how to wield silver into bullets and some targeting practice as well. Wouldn't hurt.

Sam glances towards his father and then back towards Dean.

SAM

What makes you think I want to?

JOHN

You're a Winchester son. You were…

SAM

Save the speeches dad, I've heard them a thousand times already. If you'd excuse me I think I'll go lay down.

Sam exits the kitchen. John and Dean exchange a concerned look. Dean shrugs.

DEAN

I was thinking I would start my own investigation soon.

John looks towards Dean with an arched eyebrow.

DEAN

Dad, I'm 18 years old. I know what I'm doing.

JOHN

I don't feel comfortable with you going off on your own yet Dean.

DEAN

I'm ready. Give me this chance. Let me prove it.

John shakes his head no.

DEAN

Come on! You taught me everything I know… dad, I'm ready. I mean, what's the worst that could happen? It's just a ghost.

INT. WINCHESTER FAMILY HOME- SAM'S BEDROOM

Sam lays on his bed. He closes his eyes.

FLASH CUT TO:

INT. LAWRENCE KANSAS HIGH SCHOOL- BOILER ROOM

A gloved hand reaches in and grabs an axe leaning against the wall.

FLASH CUT TO:

INT. LAWRENCE KANSAS HIGH SCHOOL- HALLWAYS

The axe swings back and forth as the man with the gloved hand continues walking through the halls. Whistling an eerie tune.

FLASH CUT TO:

INT. LAWRENCE KANSAS HIGH SCHOOL- HALLWAYS

The axe swings against the frame of a door looking in towards a full class room waiting for their teacher to return.

FLASH CUT TO:

INT. WINCHESTER FAMILY HOME- SAM'S BEDROOM

Sam gasps for breath as he is startled awake. He looks around. Nothing. Silence and tranquility.

JUMP CUT TO ACT ii:

INT. LAWRENCE KANSAS HIGH SCHOOL- HALLWAYS

Sam enters the school and looks around. Dean walks in behind him. Every student is dressed in a suit and tie and carrying an axe. CLOSE UP Sam's puzzled, Dean raises his eyebrows.

DEAN

Kind of makes you nostalgic of Halloween doesn't it?

Sam looks towards Dean, dumbfounded.

SAM

You knew about this?

Dean shakes his head and grins.

DEAN

Guess these guys worship Casper

SAM

You're telling me.

(serious)

What exactly is going on here Dean?

Mark walks up towards Sam, and places his hand on his shoulder.

MARK

There's the big guy. The most haunted one on of all.

SAM

Lay off alright.

Sam pushes forward, Mark shrugs and Dean grabs him by his shirt collar.

MARK

Hey what the hell-

DEAN

We have to talk.

Sam doesn't notice, Jaime approaches him.

JAIME

Hey

SAM

Hey?

Sam continues to walk through the halls ignoring her, he stops at his locker.

JAIME

So… you never did let me finish

Sam looks towards her, realizing.

SAM

Huh? Oh… you're… oh wow. Alright. Now it makes sense. Spook the relatively new guy routine huh?

JAIME

Oh, no… that's Mark. Personally I think he's a real jerk for what he said to you the other day.

Sam shakes his head ok and grabs a book from his locker and slams it into his backpack.

SAM

Great… pity.

JAIME

I never said that.

Sam stops, breathes out and looks towards her waiting.

SAM

Alright, what is it then?

JAIME

Look around.

SAM

I noticed… so?

JAIME

Don't you want to know why everyone is acting this way?

SAM

Truth?

Jaime shakes her head yes

SAM

No, not really… no. My life is already strange enough, as is.

JAIME

Well…

Sam

Let me guess, you're going to tell me anyway?

Jaime waits…

JAIME

You want me to or not?

Sam looks around and then back towards Jaime.

SAM

Fine.

She smiles.

JUMP CUT:

INT. LAWRENCE KANSAS HIGH SCHOOL- BATHROOM

Dean THROWS Mark up against the wall.

MARK

What's the big idea man!

Dean raises his eyebrows.

DEAN

That was my brother out there.

Mark looks around the bathroom, panicking.

MARK

Shit, man… we were just kidding around.

Dean shakes his head ok and grins.

Dean

I'm sure.

Dean slowly approaches Mark, sending him more into a nervous frenzy.

MARK

I'll stop alright… I'll…

Dean cracks a grin and pats Mark on the back.

DEAN

So, rumor is this school is haunted.

Dean walks away from Mark and leans against the counter.

MARK

Rumor?

Dean looks around and raises his eyebrows, curious.

DEAN

So, it's true?

MARK

Heck yah, it's true man..

DEAN

Alright, tell me. Who's this ghost anyways?

MARK

Ghosts. Around thirty years ago, one of the teachers here went crazy… you know what I mean?

DEAN

Continue.

MARK

Well, anyways… this guy… he goes crazy and starts chopping up every student that he could find… around two hundred people died that day. That's all I know.

DEAN

That's all you know?

MARK

I swear man, that's all.

Dean shakes his head ok.

DEAN

Well, in that case pleasure doing business with you…

Dean turns towards the door and is about to leave. He stops and glances back.

DEAN

Oh, and if I even hear you harassing my brother again. I'd suggest you pack your bags.

Mark gulps and shakes his head ok. Dean grins, shrugging.

DEAN

See, wasn't that hard was it?

Mark shakes his head no, sweating. Dean leaves. Mark breaths out leaning against the wall.

FADE TO:

INT. LAWRENCE KANSAS HIGH SCHOOL- HALLWAYS

Sam looks around the hallways, rattled.

SAM

Are you sure the guy used an axe?

JAIME

Positive. Why?

SAM

It's nothing… nothing at all.

JAIME

Are you sure? You seem a little tense.

SAM

I'm positive. I'll be fine alright?

JAIME

Alright.

SAM

Hey, I'm fine. I'll talk to you later ok?

Jaime shakes her head ok and they part ways.

INT. LAWRENCE KANSAS HIGH SCHOOL- COMPUTER LAB

Dean sits down at a computer and starts the internet. He enters in Searches: Lawrence Kansas High School murder. One match comes up: Horror High. Dean clicks on it.

_HORROR HIGH_

_AXE THAT CRIES FOR SAFETY_

_Lawrence, Kansas- Today was an ordinary school day. Nothing out of the ordinary._

Dean scrolls down.

_Mr. Phelps, suffering from psychological trauma was recently hired as the history teacher teaching courses ranging from World War II to the civil rights movement and dictators such as Napoleon Bonaparte. When the head principle of the school was questioned, he simply replied, "We were unaware of Mr. Phelps's mental status at the time. If we had known, we never would have hired him." Yet, in recent years the school's funds have been readily declining. Is it possible that in this dire time of need, a man willing to work for less pay was hired over a more suitable teacher? This was the argument brought up by one of the parents who had recently lost their 18 year old daughter to this tragic incident, "if we had known that the school was neglecting its duties, maybe our daughter would still be alive." Regardless, the massacre of Lawrence High School and the death of two-hundred and fifty students… _

Dean scrolls down.

_Phelps's also was among the casualties according to several eyewitness accounts. He turned the axe on himself, and he has never been heard of since. The coroners are still looking for a corpse._

FLASH CUT:

EXT. LAWRENCE KANSAS HIGH SCHOOL- WOODS

Sam and Jaime walk through the woods behind the school.

SAM

So, you come here often?

JAIME

Only on certain occasions.

Sam shakes his ok.

Sam

So, did you grow up around here?

Jaime shyly shakes her head yes.

JAIME

My mom, she… she went to school here also.

SAM

She did? That's cool.

JAIME

Not when you have a reputation to live down.

SAM

I know the feeling. So, what's your big family secret?

Jaime looks back towards the school and then back towards Sam.

JAIME

My mom's sister… she was, she was one of the…

SAM

I'm sorry.

JAIME

Sometimes I wonder if I'm cursed in some way.

Sam shakes his head in understanding.

SAM

A couple of months after I was born, something took my mom.

Jaime looks towards him, concerned.

JAIME

What was it?

Sam looks around then back towards her.

SAM

We never were able to figure that out. My father, he's still searching for an answer.

JAIME

So it's true?

Sam shakes his head yes.

SAM

I guess, in a weird way we're both "cursed."

JAIME

Do you think that…

(looks around)

It's true?... All of this? That he'll come back?

SAM

I… I don't know. But, you're safe. I promise, I won't let anything happen to you.

Jaime and Sam share a smile.

FADE TO:

**EXT. LAWRENCE KANSAS HIGH SCHOOL- NIGHT (lynard skynard- simple kind of man)**

October 30th…

Trees sway in the wind. A cold mist swishes around the woods. Owls chirping. A moon blaring from above.

**INT. LAWRENCE KANSAS HIGH SCHOOL- HALLWAYS**

Dean walks through the hallways carrying a portable recording device.

DEAN

Dean Winchester. Investigation of the Lawrence Kansas High School haunting day one, the case as has been reported was that every ten years Mr. Phelps returns to take another life and return to the grave. His corpse has never been recovered, and may very well be the reason for this over interactive haunting. For the two thus far recorded years, on the exact day, a student has died of mysterious circumstances.

FLASH CUT:

**INT. LAWRENCE KANSAS HIGH SCHOOL- POOL AREA- FLASHBACK**

A teenage guy SWIMMER enters the pool area and looks around. He's in his bathing suit and member of the swim team. CLOSE UP Mr. Phelps watches from the corner of the room, whistling swaying a bloody red axe back and forth. The Swimmer dives into the water, and we follow him. CLOSE UP feet kicking. Screaming. Blood oozes over the pool.

FLASH CUT:

**INT. LAWRENCE KANSAS HIGH SCHOOL- TECH ROOM- NIGHT- FLASHBACK**

A WOODWORKING student stays after school to finish up on a project, he was the only one in the room. He was using a razor blade. Eerie whistling gradually getting louder.

DEAN (V.O.)

One of these was a "framed" suicide.

CLOSE UP: Blood drips onto a plank of wood.

FLASH CUT:

**INT. LAWRENCE KANSAS HIGH SCHOOL- HALLWAYS**

Dean opens a door and begins to descend into a cellar.

**INT. LAWRENCE KANSAS HIGH SCHOOL- CELLAR**

Dean looks around the deserted, cobwebbed infested hell hole.

DEAN

Various objects scattered around here. Usage, hopefully not recent; no cold spots or creaking as of yet…

Dean stops and looks around. CREAK! SPLASH! CREAK! SPLASH!

DEAN

Hold on a second, yes I think I hear something.

Dean walks into the deserted hallway leading towards the pool area. CREAK! SPLASH!

DEAN

The noise, it's getting louder by the second. It's any guess of what exactly is causing it. Hopefully we'll get lucky.

Dean opens the door into the pool area.

**INT. LAWRENCE KANSAS HIGH SCHOOL- POOL AREA**

The corpse of the swimmer floats in the watery depths of the freezing water of the pool.

DEAN

I see something.

Dean slowly walks towards it, taking precaution.

DEAN

It looks like a grotesque body of some sort. Withered away, most likely dead. Victim number one, the first of the two.

Dean approaches the water and bends down to further inspect the corpse. He takes out a gun.

DEAN

Yep, definitely dead.

The corpse of the Swimmer COMES TO LIFE and GRABS at Dean. POW! A bullet accidentally misfires and SHOOTS straight through the Swimmer!

DEAN

Maybe not.

The swimmer WHISPERS into Dean's ear.

SWIMMER

Help me…

The simmer DISAPPEARS leaving behind a puddle of water. Dean stands up and dusts himself off.

DEAN

Well, this place is definitely haunted. No doubt about that.

Dean checks his watch.

DEAN

Shit! I will return tomorrow to hopefully find some more conclusive results.

FLASH CUT:

**INT. LAWRENCE KANSAS HIGH SCHOOL- SECURITY ROOM**

Security monitors play over and over… Dean with the gun… Bam!… break to STATIC.

FADE TO:

INT. LAWRENCE KANSAS HIGH SCHOOL- DEAN'S OFFICE

A man with balding hair and a permanent frown sits behind his desk with his arms folded. His name was KYLE MATTHEWS, he is the Dean of the School.

KYLE

John, your son here told me that he was hunting ghosts… you wouldn't happen to know anything about this now, would you?

PAN OUT: John and Dean sit facing the desk. John looks down towards his son.

JOHN

Night before Halloween.

(puts on a false smile)

You know how boys are. Meant nothing by it.

KYLE

Your son had a gun on him Mr. Winchester. That is a serious safety hazard to your son and the rest of the students around him.

JOHN

Are you implying that I…

KYLE

I don't know what to think of it at this moment of time. I don't intend to call homeland security however, your life has been tough on you enough… well, with your wife dying and all.

John begins to twinge, Dean holds his father's arm holding him down.

KYLE

Of course.

JOHN

So, what do you intend to do Mr. Matthews?

KYLE

I will give your son detention for the next three weeks, give him time to prove himself worthy to be a student at our fine institute.

DEAN

Fine institute? Ha, it's a public high school.

John shoots his son a look, Dean shrugs.

KYLE

That's the exact behavior that gets you into the type of trouble your in.

DEAN

So, you're fine that you have a ghost here?

KYLE

Ghost? My boy, what ghost could that possibly be?

DEAN

Tell me something. How long have you been working here?

KYLE

Around fifty years now, why?

John cups his hand around his face, exasperated.

JOHN

Dean, that's enough.

DEAN

Not yet, does the name Phelps ring a bell?

KYLE

Not that I can recall.

DEAN

Hmm, that's odd. You'd think a principle who has been here for… what… fifty years? Would remember a teacher that went all Jack Nicholson thirty years ago.

KYLE

I have no idea what you are talking about.

DEAN

I think that about covers it.

Dean stands up and leaves. John breathes out and looks around the room. He notices a picture of Kyle and a woman.

JOHN

That's a beautiful wife you have there.

KYLE

That's my daughter.

John shakes his head ok.

KYLE

You need to teach your son how to properly function in this world John. I fear he may be already headed down the wrong path.

JOHN

Trust me, I will do everything in my power to make sure my son sees fit.

Kyle stands up, John follows. Kyle extends his hand and John takes it.

KYLE

Pleasure meeting you Mr. Winchester

JOHN

Same here, and sorry about my son's behavior.

KYLE

Don't fret. I've dealt with my own share.

John leaves. Kyle sits down and looks around the office. He nods his head, job successful.

EXT. LAWRENCE KANSAS HIGH SCHOOL- PARKING LOT

Dean throws his backpack into the back of the Impala. John walks out. Dean looks towards him with an arched eyebrow.

JOHN

I told you…

DEAN

To never go on my own hunt, I know.

JOHN

You completely went against an order Dean.

DEAN

Don't you?

JOHN

That's different.

DEAN

Yeah? How so?

JOHN

Because I'm you father God Damn it!

John slams the trunk shut, stops, breathes out and looks around.

DEAN

You don't trust me… you never will.

Dean takes out his keys.

JOHN

It's not that Dean.

Dean looks towards his father skeptical.

JOHN

I don't want you to get hurt.

DEAN

And I won't. You trained me, remember. I learned from the best. Nothing could ever happen to me.

JOHN

I just don't want to lose you, like I lost your mother.

DEAN

I can take care of myself dad… I'm 18 years old.

JOHN

That's too young son, in a couple of years you might be ready to go off on your own.

DEAN

You know what, I don't have to stand around here listening to this same old lecture again dad.

Dean enters the Impala and starts it up. The Impala pulls out of the parking lot and drives off. John looks around, he breathes out. Lost battle.

INT. LAWRENCE KANSAS HIGH SCHOOL- POOL AREA

Freshmen swim laps in the pool. The bell rings and the GYM COACH looks around.

GYM COACH

Alright men, go into the locker rooms and change.

The freshmen exit the pool, Mark is the last to get out.

GYM COACH

You were awfully slow today Mark. Is something bothering you?

MARK

Me? Nope, nothing coach. Just felt like something was grabbing at me in the water that's all.

The coach laughs.

GYM COACH

It's the time of the season, just don't let it get to you.

Mark shakes his head ok.

MARK

It's not.

GYM COACH

Yeah sure. Go on in and change before I have to write you another pass.

Mark shakes his head ok.

FADE TO:

INT. LAWRENCE KANSAS HIGH SCHOOL- MALE LOCKER ROOM

Mark puts his shirt one, he was the last person in the locker room. The bell rings.

MARK

Shit.

Mark walks towards the exit, and attempts to open the door. Stuck.

MARK

Come on guy's this isn't funny. You know I can't be late again.

Mark breathes out.

MARK

You can cut it alright… man, did somebody just fart? It smells in here. Real bad.

TRANSITION TO:

INT. LAWRENCE KANSAS HIGH SCHOOL- GYM HALLWAYS

The hallways are empty. No students around.

MARK (O.S.)

You know what? I'll go find another way out of this dump.

JUMP CUT:

INT. LAWRENCE KANSAS HIGH SCHOOL- MALE SHOWER ROOM

The shower heads turn on… one by one… a dark fog coming up from the gutters below. Mark walks in.

MARK

There's gotta be an exit around here somewhere.

ANGLE DOWN: The water forms to spell the words HELP ME. Mark finds another door. Locked.

MARK

Man! You gotta be freakin' kidding me!

JUMP CUT:

INT. LAWRENCE KANSAS HIGH SCHOOL- HISTORY CLASS

A TEACHER writes notes onto a chalkboard. Sam sits in the front of the class staring out the window. MARK SCREAMS. Sam looks around, frightened. Jaime looks towards him.

JAIME

Are you ok?

SAM

Yeah, just thought I heard something… that's all.

JUMP CUT:

INT. LAWRENCE KANSAS HIGH SCHOOL- MALE LOCKER ROOM

Mark leans against a locker. Breathing. Sweat drips down his forehead. He peeks around the locker. Nothing. Mark laughs. The laughter echoes back. Eerie whistling begins to increase in volume as the swinging axe nears its prey.

PHELPS (O.S.)

Look who's laughing now.

MARK

I don't know what your talking about man.

PHELPS (O.S.)

You will.

Mark runs off towards a farther set of lockers.

MARK

What do you want?

PHELPS (O.S.)

Revenge.

SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! Lockers slam open and shut. Mark is stuck in the middle. SLAM! Lockers opening and shutting all around him. SLAM! SWING! CRUNCH! A sound of an axe swinging in the cold air mist of the locker room.

MARK

I don't even know you.

PHELPS (O.S.)

That's what they all say.

SLAM! Mark realizes.

MARK

Oh shit…

Mark takes off running towards the exit. He bangs on the door.

MARK

Somebody! Somebody! Please let me out of here! Come on!

(quiet and hopeless)

Open the door.

JUMP CUT:

EXT. LAWRENCE ROADS

The Impala shoots through the wind. Blasting **Lynard Skynard's Don't Ask me Questions.**

INT. IMPALA

Dean looks into the rearview mirror. He looks down towards the steering wheel and shakes his head ok. It's time to be a man. Dean spins the steering wheel.

EXT. LAWRENCE ROADS

The Impala makes a fast u-turn as it heads back towards the school.

JUMP CUT:

INT. LAWRENCE KANSAS HIGH SCHOOL- HISTORY CLASS

Sam stares into space… sweat dripping down his face, breathing hard.

JUMP CUT:

INT. LAWRENCE KANSAS HIGH SCHOOL- MALE LOCKER ROOM

CLOSE UP: an axe swings in pure darkness as a man in a looming trench coat slowly walks towards Mark. Mark crouches in the back of the room.

MARK

Please… no…

CLOSER! CLOSER! The axe swings wildly as it nears its prey…

JUMP CUT:

INT. LAWRENCE KANSAS HIGH SCHOOL- HISTORY CLASS

Sam begins to twitch…

SAM

No! No! Get away! No!

JUMP CUT:

INT. LAWRENCE KANSAS HIGH SCHOOL- MALE LOCKER ROOM

CLOSE UP: Mark looks up towards the figure hovering above him. The shadow of the axe straight above his forehead… tears begin to fall down his eyes.

MARK

No!

JUMP CUT:

INT. LAWRENCE KANSAS HIGH SCHOOL- HISTORY CLASS

Sam breathes hard, twitching…

SAM

No… get away… get away!

POV. SAM

The ceiling above begins to shake… tiles moving from place to place and THUMP! The tiles plummet to the ground. Sam anxiously looks down towards them… FLASH CUTS DRAW CLOSER TO THE WORDS OF THE TILES… HELP ME. Sam stares in disbelief. SLAM! A history text book hits Sam's desk. He jumps.

POV. NORMAL

Sam looks up towards the teacher looming over him.

TEACHER

Sam… wake up… what's wrong?

Sam looks around the class room of nervous students. Sam looks down towards the ground… the tiles are gone. Sam looks back up towards his teacher, frightened.

SAM

Nothing… nothing at all.

The teacher shakes his head ok and faces the class.

TEACHER

Now if you can all turn to page 67, we can begin.

Sam looks towards Jaime.

JAIME

Sam, what is it?

SAM

I… I don't know.

FADE TO:

EXT. LAWRENCE KANSAS HIGH SCHOOL- FRONT ENTRANCE- NIGHT

Ambulances and cop cars are parked along the school. Police officers talk to students, dotting down notes. PAN AROUND TO THE BACK OF AN AMBULANCE Dean and Sam lean against the ambulance.

SAM

Dean what happened in there?

DEAN

He came back.

Sam looks towards Dean confused.

DEAN

This school is haunted Sam. Most schools are, but their principles or deans, in this case, or too skeptical to do anything about it.

SAM

Why didn't you tell dad?

DEAN

I did. He wouldn't listen to me. Phelps finally got his third victim, just another ten years until someone else dies.

SAM

There's been others?

DEAN

Many

SAM

Is there any way to stop him?

Dean looks towards Sam, raises his eyebrows and grins.

DEAN

Thought you'd never ask.

EXT. LAWRENCE KANSAS HIGH SCHOOL- PARKING LOT- NIGHT

Dean opens the trunk of the Chevy Impala, inside are all assortments of armed weaponry. He pulls out a knife and a lighter. Sam looks around.

SAM

Are you sure this is necessary?

DEAN

You do want to kill this thing right?

Sam reluctantly shakes his head yes.

DEAN

Well, only thing we can do is burn the corpse.

Sam looks towards the ambulance surprised.

DEAN

Not that corpse… the body of Phelps, the killer. It's still inside. Coroners have never found it. We find his corpse, we destroy it. Esto presto no more ghost. So, are you with me or not?

SAM

Yes.

DEAN

Good.

Dean walks towards the back entrance of the school. Sam remains. Dean looks back towards him.

DEAN

What are you waiting for? Come on.

Sam shakes his head ok and follows Dean into the school. The doors close behind them. As they enter the school.

INT. LAWRENCE KANSAS HIGH SCHOOL- HALLWAYS

Dean wanders through and picks up a pay phone. He puts quarters into it and dials 911.

DEAN (to PHONE)

Yes… I'm reporting a murder suspect fleeing the area of Lawrence Kansas High School. He's heading down Washington Parkway right now, he's in the small log cabin on the immediate right… my pleasure.

Sam looks towards Dean, curious.

SAM

What was that for?

JUMP CUT:

EXT. LAWRENCE KANSAS HIGH SCHOOL- FRONT ENTRANCE- NIGHT

All of the cop cars drive away. One ambulance remains as they finish loading Mark's corpse.

JUMP CUT:

INT. LAWRENCE KANSAS HIGH SCHOOL- HALLWAYS

The lights turn off. The building was now unoccupied.

DEAN

Fake 911 phone calls, always worth the fifty cents.

Sam laughs and grins.

DEAN

So, come on… we have a ghost to hunt.

Sam and Dean walk through the dark hallways and the hunt begins. Darkness. Lights SHINE through, coming from two low powered flashlights.

SAM

Are you sure he will even come back?

DEAN

Positive.

SAM

I mean, this guy… he did what he wanted to do right? So accordingly he would only come back in ten years.

Dean turns towards Sam and raises his eyebrow

DEAN

Your point?

Sam breathes out and looks around

SAM

I think we're too late

Dean shakes his head no

DEAN

We find his corpse, we destroy it. It's over.

Sam looks towards Dean

SAM

Alright where is it?

Dean bites his lower lip

DEAN

I don't know… yet

Sam breathes out and nods his head.

SAM

I suggest we split up.

DEAN

Huh?

SAM

If we split up, we'll find it faster.

Dean thinks, nods his head. Sam begins to walk away.

DEAN

Hey, Sammy-

Sam stops, frowns and turns back towards Dean. Dean tosses him a walkie-talkie

DEAN

Be careful man.

Sam nods his head and walks off in the opposite direction. Dean looks around.

DEAN

Come on out you freakin' bastard… you want another one, I'm wide open!

Dean walks forward. SQUEEK, Dean stops and grins.

DEAN

That's what I'm talking about.

SQUEEK… SQUEEK… SQUEEK… One by one every locker lining the hallway opens. The windows SNAP open simultaneously allowing rapid currents to flow in. Dean frowns.

DEAN

Man!

Dean walks forward, step by step, pushing against the rushing currents.

INT. LAWRENCE KANSAS HIGH SCHOOL- LIBRARY

Sam enters the dark quiet library and looks around. No one… SLIP a book falls from a cart.

SAM

Anybody here?

Sam slowly walks towards the book, bends down to examine it… the pages begin to rapidly flip open, written in blood on each page are the words HELP ME. ANGLE UP CLOSE UP of Sam looking down towards the book. Behind him are hundreds of pale GHOST STUDENTS.

JUMP CUT:

INT. LAWRENCE KANSAS HIGH SCHOOL- HALLWAYS

Dean has made it halfway through. The lights turn on, one by one. Dean grins.

DEAN

Can't run, can't hide Phelps.

VOICE

Help me…

Dean stops and cautiously looks into the glass panels on a door. Staring back towards him through the reflection is a grotesque freshman guy with blood dripping down his half unattached neck. Dean quickly looks away.

JUMP CUT:

INT. LAWRENCE KANSAS HIGH SCHOOL- LIBRARY

Sam backs away from the approaching ghost students. BUMP! He comes to a dead end. The ghost students stop, surrounding him.

GHOST STUDENTS

Help me… help me… help me…

The ghost students point towards a door swinging in the wind.

GHOST STUDENTS

There…

Sam nervously approaches the creaking door.

INT. LAWRENCE KANSAS HIGH SCHOOL- HALLWAYS

Dean looks to his left, to see the wood working room. He takes out a paper clip and picks the lock, slowly opens the door.

INT. LAWRENCE KANSAS HIGH SCHOOL- WOOD WORKING ROOM

Dean looks around: resting wood, saws and other tools quietly staying in their put away locations. Empty. Quiet. Alone.

DEAN

The first victim.

Instantly all of the machines turn on! BEEP… Dean jumps, relaxes and equips his walkie-talkie

SAM (O.S.)

I think I'm on Phelp's trail.

Dean looks around

DEAN

Where are you?

SAM (O.S.)

I'm approaching the basement… the cellar to be exact.

DEAN

Alright, wait there- I'll come for you.

Dean takes off, running out of the room.

SAM (O.S.)

It might be a trap.

INT. LAWRENCE KANSAS HIGH SCHOOL- BASEMENT

Sam stops in front of the cellar door.

DEAN (O.S.)

How so?

Sam looks around encircling him is a blanket of fog.

SAM

Let's just say I'm getting some help.

EERIE WHISTLING

INT. LAWRENCE KANSAS HIGH SCHOOL- HALLWAYS

Dean runs through the halls, gusts of wind rush towards him, doors and lockers open and slam shut. Dean pushes ahead. Eerie whistling, Dean equips his walkie-talkie.

DEAN

Sam, what's going on?

PHELPS (O.S.)

You're not supposed to be down here.

BANG! CRASH!

SAM (O.S.)

Whoah!

DEAN

Sam! Are you ok? Sam!

Dean stops at the end of the hall. The stairs, Dean runs towards them and goes down towards the basement.

INT. LAWRENCE KANSAS HIGH SCHOOL- BASEMENT

Dean looks around. No one

DEAN

Where are you!

Sam groans… Dean rushes into the cellar.

INT. LAWRENCE KANSAS HIGH SCHOOL- CELLAR

Sam leans against the wall, rubbing his injured arm.

SAM

What took you so long?

DEAN

I had a brief bash with Mother Nature…

Sam nods his head and looks around, glancing towards the ground.

DEAN

You ok?

Sam shrugs, looking towards Dean grinning

SAM

Had better days.

Dean rolls his eyes and nods

DEAN

Where is he?

Sam casually looks into the pool room…

SAM

In there…

Dean looks towards Sam, cautious

DEAN

You feeling alright Sammy?

SAM

I say we find this thing, and get out of here.

Dean slowly enters into the pool room. Sam grins, CLOSE UP on his bleeding hand grabbing an axe leaning against the wall.

**INT. LAWRENCE KANSAS HIGH SCHOOL- POOL AREA (lynard skynard- give me back my bullets)**

Dean stops at the edge of the pool. He looks into the reflection on the ripples of the water.

DEAN

Only problem is…

Dean looks towards Sam

DEAN

You're not my brother.

Sam and Dean lunge towards each other and they plummet into the water! CLOSE UP of Sam grinning.

**INT. LAWRENCE KANSAS HIGH SCHOOL- POOL AREA- WATER**

Sam GRABS Dean around his throat, grappling on. Dean struggles for air, he kicks behind his back. Sam is knocked back. Dean gasps for breath, looks behind his back. POW! Sam punches Dean hard, knocking Dean down against the tiles. Sam grins as he swims towards the surface. CLOSE UP Dean's eyes open.

TRANSFER TO:

**INT. LAWRENCE KANSAS HIGH SCHOOL- POOL AREA**

Sam climbs out of the water.

SAM

Think you can destroy me? I can't die… I can never die. That's the bliss of being immortal.

Dean swims back up and holds onto the edge on the opposite side of the pool.

DEAN

Immortal huh?

Dean takes a knife out of his pocket, looks towards it.

DEAN

Sorry I have to do this.

Dean THROWS the knife towards Sam; it PLUNGES straight into his knee! Sam screams in agony as he grasps the knife.

SAM

Damn it!

Dean climbs out of the water and takes off into the adjoining locker room. Sam looks up towards Dean, frowning… a black vapor begins to come off of Sam's body. The vapor remains hovering as Sam drops to the ground. The vapor builds up to form into Phelps!

**INT. LAWRENCE KANSAS HIGH SCHOOL- LOCKER ROOMS**

Dean runs through the locker room hallways, pain courses through.

GHOST STUDENTS (O.S.)

This way… This way… This way…

Dean stops in the shower room and the camera encircles him. Phelps stands behind Dean holding the axe up over his head. Dean dives to the floor, slipping on the wet tiles. THUMP! The axe hits the ground… breaking tiles away. Dean quickly attempts to get back up, his hands continuously slipping. SHH! SHH! SHH! Water begins to spray out of the shower heads one by one. Phelps laughs.

PHELPS

Class is in session.

DEAN

Not for long

Dean gets back up and runs off, slipping and sliding on his way. Phelps walks after him. Dean hides behind a locker as Phelps enters into the room.

PHELPS

As I told you, I'm immortal

DEAN

You meant for this to happen.

Phelps shrugs

PHELPS

You read up on stories, you read the news… it's all laid out in black text lettering. If I do this and this, I will forever be infamous. And look- it worked, perfectly. Heck, I even have my own holiday.

DEAN

You're not going to get away with this

PHELPS

I have for more than thirty years.

A pale ghost hand reaches out of a locker and grabs Dean by the arm… A BLINDING WHITE LIGHT ENCOMPASSES THE SCREEN.

POV. GHOST

The camera flies through as we access a wall with a crack running down the middle.

POV. NORMAL

DEAN

Tonight it ends.

Dean takes off running, Phelps spots him. SWISH! Phelps hauls the axe towards Dean; Dean quickly dodges out of the way. And just like a boomerang the axe comes rocketing back towards Phelps. Phelps grabs it and continues after Dean. Dean notices the wall with the crack.

DEAN

I'll give you one thing Phelps.

Dean kicks repeatedly at the wall.

DEAN

You're not that good of a handy man!

CRASH! The tiles crash to the ground. Dean enters into the hidden room. Inside lying against the ground is Phelps' skeleton, with the axe still lunged in his head. Dean takes out the lighter, lights it and tosses it onto the skeleton and it begins to burn into ashes. Phelps looks down towards his flesh as it begins to rot away and turn to ash!

PHELPS

No!

Phelps lunges towards Dean swinging the axe wildly. Dean runs off and ghost students fill the void between them.

PHELPS

No! No!

The ghost students walk closer and closer towards Phelps… blocking him… Phelps continues to rot away into ash. CLOSE UP Dean thinks for a second and glances behind his back. The ghost students were gone; lying against the tiles was now a pile of black ash. Dean grins as he exits the locker room, heading back towards…

INT. LAWRENCE KANSAS HIGH SCHOOL- POOL AREA

Sam lies against the ground. He looks towards his bleeding knee.

SAM

What happened?

Dean looks towards him, raises his eyebrow.

SAM

Oh… that bad huh?

Dean shrugs

DEAN

I've seen better days.

Sam looks towards Dean confused.

FADE TO:

**INT. 67' CHEVY IMPALA (lynard skynard- sweet home alabama)**

Dean rides Shotgun, Sam looks out the window. Dean glances over towards Sam, but decides not to say anything. He continues to drive.

SAM (O.S.)

I am not my father's son. I was never like my older brother, Dean, he could pick up and head off to wherever his own life and our dad would take him.

**INT. LAWRENCE KANSAS HIGH SCHOOL- LOCKER ROOM**

The camera pans through the locker room as we draw nearer and nearer to the black pile of ash.

SAM (O.S.)

I never got accustomed to it. Dead spirits, things that go bump in the night. Our father raised us to be warriors, fighting for his covenant to a mother I hardly remember.

**EXT. WINCHESTER FAMILY HOME- SUNNY DAY**

A moving truck is parked outside. Sam and Dean help their father load the truck.

SAM (O.S.)

I have always been a black sheep, never fitting in.

Jaime approaches them. Sam notices.

SAM

Hey

JAIME

Hey

Dean looks towards them, grins and continues alone.

JAMIE

I just wanted to thank you- for all that you did for us.

Sam shrugs

JAMIE

It took real courage. I'm proud of you… will we ever see each other again?

Sam shakes his head no

SAM

I don't think so

Jamie nods her head ok. They kiss.

JAMIE

Well, I… I have to be going.

Sam attempts to get a word out…

SAM

Bye

Jamie leaves. Dean glances over towards a smiling Sam. He laughs patting his younger brother on the back.

DEAN

You sly dog

Sam smiles laughing and gets into the back seat of the truck. Dean gets into the passenger seat. The moving truck drives off, the red sunlight reflecting onto the truck.

SAM (O.S.)

Where am I in life? I don't know. Who am I? I don't know. But, what I do know is that I fall somewhere in the middle.

FADE TO:

**EXT. STANFORD- ADMISSION OFFICE**

Zoom into a window of an office to see a…

SAM (O.S.)

I want to help people, free the innocent and convict the guilty. All of my life…

**INT. STANFORD- ADMISSION OFFICE**

Male guidance councilor reading over a college essay, impressed. The paper belongs to Sam Winchester.

SAM (O.S.)

The only place I felt true comfort was with my friends and in school knowing that I am the master of my own destiny.

**EXT. LAWRENCE KANSAS HIGH SCHOOL- SUN SETTING**

HIGH ANGLE SHOT of the school resting below, isolated, danger was gone. Tranquil.

SAM (O.S.)

Knowing that it is never too late to have a life that I can finally call my own.

FADE TO BLACK


End file.
